The invention relates to an apparatus for heating persons travelling in or on motor vehicles or motorcycles having internal combustion engines, particularly open vehicles, or watercraft or rail vehicles, particularly working vehicles and those working on ships, floating drilling platforms, etc.
When riding motorcycles and travelling in open motor vehicles, there is the disadvantage that the persons travelling are exposed to the air stream which can be prejudicial to the health as a result of excessive cooling. To prevent this, people travelling in this way wear special clothing completely covering the body and which is wind-tight. However, the disadvantage then exists that as a result of the air-tight shielding of the body surface, there is no longer a moisture exchange from the skin to the ambient. Thus, there is build up of moisture which, even after a relatively short travelling time, causes a partial moistening of the articles of clothing located between the body surface and the wind-proof clothing which, besides feeling unpleasant, can be a source of chills.
In addition, it is in particular the back and chest areas of the travelling person which are cooled first, so that the respiratory tracts, lungs and kidneys are the first to suffer. The closely fitting protective clothing, particularly worn by motor cyclists does not permit an adequate circulation between the wearer and the clothing, which can impair the motor cyclist's concentration, so that at ever increasing intervals, he must stop to obtain fresh air by opening the clothing.
A large number of different designs of protective clothing, e.g. for persons working in the open air and in winter are known. Thus, protective clothing is known in which heat-transferring, liquid-traversed coiled hoses or tubes are fixed thereto, said tubes being individually or in grouped manner freely movable in holding means comprising ducts. As in this known construction the tubes can move freely in the holding means and the complete tube system is movable in concertina-like manner when the wearer moves due to the wound arrangement of the tubes, such protective clothing provides the wearer with maximum freedom of movement. (DOS No. 1,610,647).
In addition, a heatable, fabric-like product and a heatable suit made therefrom is known constructed in such a way that the woven areas are separated from one another by woven-in longitudinal portions of flexible tubes or hoses for carrying a fluid heat carrier. The tubes extend exclusively in one direction of the woven product and in alternating manner on the top and bottom of the product individual yarns or threads or groups of yarns or threads run transversely over the tubes, the latter extending in the direction of the warp threads which are comparatively inextensible, whereas the weft threads are comparatively highly extensible. As the tubes or hoses engage tightly with the wearer's body due to the special construction of this known product from which the suit is formed there is a direct heat transfer of the circulating heat carrier to the trunk by heat conduction. A suit constructed in this way is particularly intended as underclothing for diving suits or the like (DOS No. 1,908,742).
The known protective clothing is difficult to make.